That Milk Fic (PDC)
by MetaphoricallySane
Summary: PewdieCry version of the infamous Milk Fic. All warnings apply; if you are a minor please proceed with caution, and if you are mature the same still applies if you're not into hardcore slash. You have been warned.


That Milk Fic (PDC)

_Note: _

_Yes this is that Milk Fic. If you don't already know this, consider this a warning; newbies should proceed with caution as the first scene described in this fanfic has been deemed by many to be "sickening" and "disturbing" (not by myself obviously or I wouldn't be writing it c; ). _

_All credit of the ideas and process and the legendary Milk Fic go to its original author, but this version is from my recollection of it and also altered to suit characters so I get credit too, right? C: I will take no responsibility for exposing you to this kind of fanfiction as you have been warned blah, blah, blah. _

_But if you do read on after all this… I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did re-writing this. c:_

_~ MS/_

_PS: if you happen to be Cry, Pewds, Marzia, Ken, Jund, Russ, Red, Snake or anyone else who knows these people personally and you are reading this I sincerely apologise. XD These warnings count double for you! Triple! QUADRANIPPLE- okay I'll shut up. ^^;_

_Let's do this, huh? C;_

Ryan was kneeling in the bathtub.

Barricaded shutters left the glare of the overhead lamp to ricochet off the cream-white walls of the bathroom, the mirror above the sink reflecting out to their bedroom, but it seemed so far away. His arms trembled slightly, uncertain of what was going on exactly.

When Felix said he had a plan, that was cause enough to be worried.

"Are- are you sure about this, friend?" he asked slowly, voice shuddering.

"Pfft, of course…" Pewdie answered, sounding far too confident for it to be real, before promising, "I know what I'm doing, Cry."

"…Should I even ask?" Cry tried to joke, but his point was one that left him terrified.

He chuckled darkly and didn't reply, leaving Ryan to sigh and wonder what the hell Pewdie had been reading this time, laughing nervously himself, shivers running down his bare body as he shut his eyes, then opened them again, wanting to look back but not wanting to know what he was doing just yet.

"This won't kill me, right?" Ryan managed, again joking without a punch-line.

"Shouldn't do…"

Well, that was reassuring. Glancing back over his shoulder, Ryan took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Pewds was always unpredictable but… normally it didn't scare him this much. But when the Swede got out some kind of IV drip, memories of lurking corridors in the wards came back to him and he cringed, feeling sick already, and not having a clue what the guy had planned. He was jamming tubes together and getting steadily infuriated, clearly not knowing what he was doing. He was even mumbling to himself, trying to remember amounts, millilitres, timings…

"Pewds?" he uttered again, feeling himself starting to sweat, anxiety mingling as he desperately tried to wrack his mind for whatever was going on, but no ideas came… until he saw the carton of milk on the floor. "Oh. Oh no. You- you've got to be kidding me, right? _Please_ say you're kidding me…"

Again, he chuckled, only this time the blonde glanced over, sincerity in his eyes as he explained, "I want to do this with you so badly, bro… This is the only way."

"O-only way?!" he objected, but still didn't get up, didn't move from his ordered position. "But- fuck, Pewds, this is… this is _sick_."

He pouted, genuinely pouted, but as soon as he stepped over, put his hand on his partner's shoulder, smiled… it was mutually agreed. The idea of it was… too much for either of them to decline. It would be worth it, he promised it with his eyes, how he licked his lips so slowly, and how Ryan felt himself stiffen just at the thought.

He gulped. "O-okay… Pewds… G-go ahead."

He smiled again, kissed his cheek, thanking him for letting him do this. He wanted to pleasure him as they'd never done before, wanted to make him have the best climax he could ever experience. The methods to get there were just a bridge to cross. At the other side, it would all be worth it; and it was just this once, like a rite of passage for them.

Ryan, still nervous, tipped his head and pressed their lips together softly, trusting him with this. He didn't know exactly how this would play out, he'd always avoided that side of the fanfiction universe but… now he saw the appeal, how it all made sense.

Felix stroked his hair softly, whispering, "Just let me know if you need to stop, okay? But the quicker we get this done…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows, eyes glancing over Cry longingly, feeling he would have done it right now but… the milk would clean him, get rid of all the tastes, so they could both enjoy this. "Ready?"

Cry nodded, gulped and shut his eyes again, not knowing whether to brace or relax or what, but as Pewdie slung the filled bag over the shower rod and sucked briefly on the tube to get the flow going, blocking the end with his thumb temporarily… he heard him shudder a breath too. They both kept reminding themselves of the outcome, the result, and how this would be worth it.

As soon as Felix touched his entrance he panted once in his fear, making the other man pause for a second then murmur, "I'm going to get so deep into you after this…"

That took the initial shock away, focusing on the image of Felix dipping into him, tongue lacing through every delicate spot and- tugged open the end pushed in and the cold liquid began to seep out, flood in and he shivered with sickness as it slopped down into his body, feeling it all sloshing into his gut and he hissed a little. But it was just the start. Felix stroked his hand gently over the small of his back, feeling him tremble and stiffen with discomfort, cringing and groaning shortly, but bless him, he was taking it well so far. He shoved it in a little deeper and Cry clenched his fists, feeling his belly repulse against the milk filling him, and squinting so tightly that his eyes began to water. Sweat broke along his spine.

Pewdie held him still, trying to whisper that it was alright, wanting to tell him it was nearly over, but it wasn't even a quarter empty. He had to reassure him, convince him that the process would be worth the pleasure.

"Cry, you're doing so well…" he murmured, holding the equipment in place, squeezing on the bag a little, hearing Ryan gritting his teeth in reaction to the increased flow. "I'll make it worth-while, I promise…"

Cry nodded urgently, trying to catch his breath when such a wave of nausea overtook him and he hiccupped with illness. His body protested against it all and he squirmed like an octopus out of water and tried to plead with him as best he could through halting breaths. "F-Felix, I can't- I can't take this much, stop, please!"

He didn't want to lie to him, tell him it would only be a bit more, but he needed him to know… "It's okay, Ryan, I've got you, and I'll get you even better once this part is over," he swore, and leaning closer again he trailed his lips over the back of his neck, licking him gently again in promise, his tongue strong and precise over his reddened skin.

The arousal didn't help. The more Ryan tried to strain the more it hurt, but he tremblingly halted himself, feeling the blood pulse through his erection, short, sharp breaths echoing through the bathroom, hyperventilating to calm himself, but nothing worked. He cringed till his forehead stung, his eyebrows aching, his knees scuffing as he struggled against it despite his better mind.

"Cry, Cry, Cry… Don't- don't worry about it," Felix attempted again, himself scared for him, not wanting to hurt him, to put him through this much… lacing his free hand round his hips he stroked lovingly on his veined member, feeling the pre-cum slicken his thumb. "As soon as this is done I'll give you the best orgasm of your life…"

Cry whimpered, letting him hold him, as if he had a choice. Heat rushed over him again and again, and as his body tightened he felt the tube so deep in him, the milk rushing through his body, bubbling up inside of him till he felt bile rise in his throat. "No- nonono, stop, _please_, ah- fuck- Pewds, I don't-" He needed a break, needed it badly, needed him to understand how horrible this was. Safe word. "September, please, S-S-_September_!"

Pewdie glanced back, not wanting to give up yet; the bag was half-empty, half-way there! "We're half-way, Cry, just a bit longer… Just a little bit more, okay?"

"No, not- not okay-" he pleaded, tears rolling down his cheek. "Felix, please, I'm _begging_ you! _September!_"

Pewdie nodded, looking back again, and then with a sigh he pinched the drip, stopping the flow, but not pulling it out. He knew he could do this. He knew Cry could handle this, after all they'd been through, after all Pewdie had done to him in the past…

As he felt it stop he wanted to collapse, wanted to get it out, let it all flood away, but Felix wasn't stopping really, wasn't going to let this go. He glanced over with blurry eyes, staring at the bag. It hadn't seemed so big before but no he saw it was still bulging with milk, even now, even half-empty; it was pessimistic to think it half-full in this situation. He licked his wet lips, sniffled, trembled, wanting to throw up as his body sloshed with liquid.

Pewdie was watching him, looking sorry, but not at the same time. His eyes were awash with lust, with wanting, no _needing _to do this to him, with him.

"No, no, I can't…" Ryan blubbered, wanting to clasp his hands together, praying for this to end but…

"Cry…" he murmured, leaning close to him, as close as possible without letting the flow begin again, letting his lips brush his ear before teasing his tongue into him softly, so gently he hardly felt it until he was already half-way through a moan.

And then he let go, scooted closer, stroking down his back as Ryan cursed and rumbled again, unhappy to have been tricked but… he knew they were close, knew it would be worth it and not for much longer. But he also knew that the more was inside him, the worse it would feel, and the more would have to come out.

They hadn't even spoken of that part.

"Pewds, what- next?" he panted through clenched teeth, groaning as the sickness forced its way back up his throat, but Felix just wrapped his hand round him, stroking his abdomen in reassurance.

"We'll get to that, baby," he whispered, half-huskily. Ryan glanced round at him, completely distracted for a moment by being called that, not knowing whether he appreciated it or not – another reminder that he was the weak one, the submissive one here – but was that a bad thing?

By the time he got over it and glanced past him to the bag, it was draining the last few drops down into the tube. He sighed in relief, chuckled a little, still restraining from heaving but… but it was done now. He wanted to reach out to his partner, hug him, and then threaten him never to do this again…

But this wasn't over yet. Not even close.

Felix looked round as he heard the bag gasp at being out of ammunition, a soft sigh as he stood up, smiling easily, and then almost cringing, knowing what came next. Stepping away, he bent down, grabbing the plug, and as soon as Cry saw it he swore outright.

"Oh come on… Is-isn't this_ enough?_" Ryan tried, still shifting uneasily, trying to look away, forget about the evident future.

"It just needs to settle a moment, and then I promise, Cry, it will all be worth it," he explained, and striding back he smiled. "Oh Ryan… I'll be able to do so much to you…"  
He gulped, whimpering a little as he sighed again, and then nodded slowly, asking himself what the hell he was doing but… to think of Felix licking him out… "Do it."

Once again Pewdie kissed him so softly, easing out the tube, clutching the plug in his left fist, and then quickly swapping them over, letting Cry whine softly at the change, diameter stretching and he hissed weakly, his knees trembling with the desire to lie down, but the need to see this through.

He focused on what it would feel like. Something so delicate, so tender, pressing inside of him, catching on every nerve, and then he could really whimper and moan without fear, let Felix do this to him without worry of what would happen next.

Pewds flickered up his gaze whilst watching the dots of his Adventure Time watch flashing over the seconds, counting in his head, lips mouthing the numbers, his heart racing each second he drew closer to doing this to him. So close now. All of this would be worth it; it had to be.

"Pewds… done now?" Cry managed, gulping back sickness once again, already having figured out the next step. He was dreading it, how the embarrassment would flood over him as his body emptied itself. He glared across at the toilet, sniffled, clenched his jaw. "Felix?"

"20, 19, 18…" he counted down, nodding to him, so proud of him, "15, 14, 13… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Okay, you ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Cry replied dryly, slowly trying to crawl to his feet, feeling the riptides course through his engorged body, swallowing harshly as he clambered out of the tub, staggering across to the toilet, Felix supporting him all the way, stroking his back and holding his shoulder, letting him sit down carefully, sitting there, helpless. "I'll- I'll get it."

"Cry, let me. It'll be easier."

His eyes widened. After all they'd been through, all the shameless nights they'd spent together, Ryan could not let him see this. It was disgusting, wrong, just so damned vile that he- "Pewds, no, pl-please, I don't-"

His words were halted as Felix kneeled in front of him, rubbing his hands up his thighs, eyes locked on his erection, before he slipped his grasp back, grabbing onto the implement. Ryan tried to squirm, tried not to look himself, but as soon as hot breath grazed over him he had to watch. Pewdie was looking up at him, tongue millimetres away from his tip, straining and throbbing after so long having been ignored; his eyebrows cocked, his smile slanted over open lips, leaning closer, almost drooling over him until-

Everything rushed out of him, his mind emptied and body weakened, no control over what was happening here, Felix having done this to him, everything, made him like this, put him through all this- but now his mouth sloped over him, tongue trailing over his underside, teasing rigid veins and tender skin till his hips rocked forward into him, whining and whimpering in arousal, trying to put the sickening feeling behind him until- suddenly he pulled away, stopping, sitting back, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and handing it to him, leaving him feeling gormless and confused until he realised it was done. He felt empty, released, free. Wiping himself clean he glimpsed down at the milky mess he'd made and couldn't help cringing and turning away again, but the need to throw up passed over him quickly as Felix stroked his tummy, soft circles around him, watching him lovingly, eagerly.

He took his hand, stood up, waiting for Ryan to flush all the horrible part away, and head onto the part they could both enjoy. Woozy and uncertain on his feet, that didn't stop him hurriedly grabbing onto Pewdie's belt, tugging it free while walking him back out into the bedroom, raggedly shoving down his jeans, hating how Felix had been so annoyingly clothed through all of this, while he had been fully exposed all the time. His heart lurched awake now, knowing that this was it; beams spread across both their faces, anticipation practically dripping from their ripe lips as they kissed and kissed again hurriedly, after all of that desperate to get onto the main event. Every tongue slipped together was a promise, each firm kiss a tease and a hint that left him more and more urgently tugging at his shirt, needing to get closer to him before Cry suddenly stopped, smirked as he pushed Felix over onto his back, splayed out on the bed before he straddled over him, lips forced together once more until Pewdie gasped out longingly, himself so hard that he feared he'd finish first at this rate – and that wasn't the plan.

Luckily Cry was too exhausted and his body still in shock, making him easy to grab hold of, roll off of him, push him down so quickly that he groaned at the dizziness overwhelming him; and the last thing either of them wanted was him passing out before he could even do what this was all leading up to. With the taste of him lacing his mouth already, Felix wanted more.

"Position?" Cry asked, reading his mind, twiddling his fingertips through a longer strand of blonde, tugging him closer, briefly kissing him again but watching him all the while.

Felix smiled, his crystal eyes shimmering in the darkness of the room with just enough light to make out the bright red of Cry's cheeks as he whispered, "All-fours."

He would have questioned it, made a joke, but by now he was willing to do anything. It felt like he'd only need to breathe on him and he'd be climaxing. His body was ready for this. Anticipation and desire mingled into one, he hastily turned himself over, cringing at his bruised knees, thankfully for so thick a duvet to collapse onto once this was over; he felt he might sleep for an age, but right now he was wide awake with the longing he felt bursting from his member.

Pewdie smiled at how obedient he was being; normally Ryan enjoyed the fight, the struggle, but surely he'd been through enough for one night. Well, almost. He didn't say a word as he rested the bridge of his nose against the curve to his entrance, sighing out lustfully over him, breath scorching him as he trembled, unable to relax as Pewdie gently, so gently tugged him apart, let him cringe until-

"Ohh… ohhhh Felix…"

He chuckled through him, tongue pushing against tight muscles that relaxed on touch in greeting him, letting him plunge deeper, tasting the left over sugars, smooth and slick to his palette, before he licked and twisted, chuckled again as he couldn't resist a moan.

Like a bolt of electricity the pleasure shot through him, sparking his mind into new arousals as his eyes flickered shut, smiling and humming out, gasping as he drove forward again. Eyes shut, Felix couldn't help reaching down for himself, jerking once, twice, and then hearing Cry moan again so lucidly pre-came over his hand in an instant and wanted to yell out his name but only grunted through him, licking inside of him as best he could but he was so tight, so nervous, trembling and yelping out. He grabbed onto his thigh hard as if trying to tell him to relax so he could get better access, but Ryan only groaned again and clenched his jaw, but did spread his legs a little more, droop his head down to pant across his own chest. And as his eyes flashed open he saw the hand reach round his waist, seize his throbbing hard-on, smearing over the head, tugging back his foreskin till he could hardly make a noise, pleasure stuck in his throat, eyes wide and unblinking until Pewdie tugged him up shortly, leaving him twitching and right on the verge of-

His delicate tongue spiralled inside of him, stiff and firm and so wet and he nearly went cross-eyed as his body started bucking and he had to cry out his name, frantic, heart racing, pants drawing no air now as his mind slipped, brief darkness flashing over him followed by bright light and-

He bit his lip as he started pumping him, tongue rubbing through him sharply, dragging back against folds of hidden pleasure like he'd never felt before, the climax creeping up on him, taking hold, seizing, shaking until he-

"PEWDIE- AHH-"

-couldn't take it any longer, his cry almost shuddering through the house, his pitch higher than ever before but he didn't care, beaming so wide it was almost disturbing, fisting the duvet over and over and over-

Fuck, it felt so good, so good… wanted to hold on, didn't want this to end now, more, more… but as soon as Felix rubbed him up once more, dragged back on his tongue one more time, he was-

He drew back quickly and grabbed his hips with his free hand and dragged himself closer, fully lubricated just by his own excitement and knowing Cry was wet enough already, ramming into him hard and just as he reached his prostate a slight nudge at such a source of ecstasy and they had both lost it with Cry streaming out across the bed sheets while Felix's hips buckled and he came inside of him panting raggedly and tongue aching from the strain but he didn't care knowing that it was the best use it had ever been put to as he massaged his thumb over the pulsing veins of Ryan's erection smoothing them up easing him out until with a last few trembles he was completely spent and grappling to stay conscious but Felix didn't want this to end and as he realised it was over he almost felt sad and refused to pull out at first so warm and safe inside of him…

Ryan reached round with a trembling hand and grabbed onto his own, entwining their fingers without hesitating for thought.

"Felix… Ha… ha-haa… Felix…"

He sounded so tired. He had been through so much tonight. Smiling, heart pounding, he leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck, slipping out silently and groaning a little to collapse next to him, both of their bodies buzzing with adrenaline as the dopamine began to kick in, leaving them laughing lazily, tugging themselves closer and hugging tightly, knowing that…

Next time, Pewdie would be the one in the bathtub.

Wriggling round slowly, Ryan kissed him again and again, feeling the need to thank him as his one prerogative, and the next to sleep. Felix stroked his side lovingly until he was too tired to move his arm anymore, and then they just smiled at each other, foreheads tipped together, never having felt this good in their lives. The love they shared needn't have been spoken then, but they wanted to say it.

"I love you," they both whispered together, and then they both blushed and chuckled again. After a moment, Felix asked, "Worth it?"

But Cry was already asleep cuddled up in his arms.


End file.
